Harry Potter becomes a woman?
by BaneOfVarus
Summary: This is Harry and Hermione boarding shortly after the last book, basically pure canon. Same Ron-Hermione Harry-Ginny relationships. HarryFem! HarryEvil! Gender Bender
1. Chapter 1

**This is Harry and Hermione boarding shortly after the last book, basically pure canon. Same Ron-Hermione Harry-Ginny relationships.**

I get home and see yet again Harry's stuff all over the floor, he just can't clean up after himself.

I call him, "Harry, cleanup for once."

"What are you, my aunt." He responds.

"No, I just want you to not leave your clothes and books everywhere."

"Whatever." He finishes, never even having come downstairs.

I decide not to push and just make myself dinner. Just before I start eating Harry comes down and takes my food.

"I was working hard on that!" I tell him.

"I don't care."

"Well its mine."

"Not anymore." and he sits down and starts eating. I grab it off of the table, but he grabs my wrist then pulls the plate out of my hand.

"Do I need to remind you I'm in charge!" I step back remembering what he did to me last time I argued. He kicked me out of the house and the only way he'd let me back was by sleeping with him; he was extremely rough. Since then he has been even more rude than he already was. Really he has been getting worse and worse since he defeated Voldemort, he was a nice guy but the fame got to his head and now he is a jerk. I only still live here because I can't find a job, there are no auror openings and no one wants to hire me because I'm so well known. I would even try a muggle job but I don't seem to have good schooling and the muggle world is experiencing a depression. So for now I'm stuck here with Harry "misogynist" Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for excitement**

Hermione is such a shrew. She thinks I have to clean up in MY own house, it's not hers it is mine. I bought it, even then she should still be the one to clean, I saved the wizarding world. Well, I almost wish she'd argue just a tad more. I really want to fuck her again, she may be a nerd, but she has a body. I hear her coming downstairs, maybe I could set something up, wait I don't need set up.

"Morning Harry." she says.

"Morning my Bitch." I respond.

"What did you just call me?"

"My bitch, so now onto your knees and prove me right."

"NO!"

"You sure?" I raise my wand threateningly.

She lowers herself to her knees, and nervously asks "What now?"

I lower my pants and lean toward her mouth, "One guess."

* * *

I hate Harry! I thought he would wait for a reason again, but no, just the first time I see him in the morning he takes me and treats me like a sex doll. I need to get back at him, or at least show him what it is like to be treated like he treats me...

I'll just study my new potions book until something comes to me. This is such a cool book, I found it in a used muggle book store, it is ancient with a bunch of potions no longer known or used. Let's see what we find, oh wow this is exactly what I need. Harry is going to love this!


	3. Chapter 3

**What You've All Been Waiting For**

I take the little money with me and head out for a couple of days, I leave a note for Harry telling him I'm headed to Ron's. After their recent fight they haven't talked so I'm safe on that count. Now for making the two potions. The first has some ingredients I have never seen in over potions. One is a banana that must be crushed lengthwise, and it has to be crushed by being sat on by a female. Another ingredient is a melon sliced in half on the full moon, which luckily is tomorrow. There are some other ingredients such as strands of veela hair. According to some margin notes a stick of lipstick improves the results. The other potion has more common ingredients like angel's hair and gillyroot. I go to the store to buy some "presents" for Harry for after I give I give him his potion.

* * *

I wake up to some noise downstairs, Hermione must be home. I go downstairs to tell her to quiet down. When I get down there I see her sitting on the kitchen table in only a matching blue lace thong and bra.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"After seeing Ron I decided he was near as good or does he have one as large as you." She responds flirtatiously.

"Can we do this later, I'm still tired. It's only Eleven O'Clock."

"I made some coffee."

"Well... okay. Pass it here."

"Here you go." I take it and gulp the coffee down.

"This tastes like a potion! What did you do?"

"Stop asking questions about it."

"Okay." What! why am I complying! I'll just insult her. "You're ugly." Whew...

"Take that back!"

"Okay, you're beautiful." Wait, what did I just say, why am I listening to her.

"Here's another potion, drink it." No! Wait my hand is reaching out to take it, and I gulp it down. What is happening?! I try and think of any mind control potions but I can't think of any. Whoa I'm, I'm shrinking. I'm skinny already and I'm losing both height and width. My body doesn't stop shrinking until I've lost over a foot in height. With my lesser width my robe and my boxers fall to the ground, but I am too shocked to grab them. Another change begins, my hips widen, simultaneously my body lines smoothen and I lose a lot of my muscle definition. Hermione holds up a mirror and I realize my body is that of a flat-chested girl with a dick. My cheekbones start growing and raising while my lips grow and my chin becomes more feminine. This is accented by my hair growing to chest length and my eyelashes lengthening. Luckilly the process feels over so I sit down. I am surprised to feel my body position change with what feels like the growth of my ass and thighs I then feel a strange weight at my chest, I am developing boobs! They grow to what looks like D cup then I hear the door open.

"Looks like fun." Says Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one took a while. Its the second half of the last one, but from Hermione's perspective.**

Now it's about time for him to wake up and I can finally get back at him for all that he's done to me, I even have Ginny coming. To lower his guard I'm a thong and bra pair. Annoyingly the thong is hurting my butt, well it's worth it...

He's coming downstairs!

"What are you doing?" He ask.

"After seeing Ron I decided he wasn't near as good nor does he have one as large as you." I respond trying to inflate his pride.

"Can we do this later, I'm still tired. It's only Eleven O'Clock." Wow, he's lazy, good thing I had a plan.

"I made some coffee."

"Well... okay. Pass it here." I grab the potion cup and give it to him

"Here you go." He takes it then gulps it down.

"This tastes like a potion!" No duh. "What did you do?"

Now to mess with his head, "Stop asking questions about it."

"Okay." Wow this is easy. "You're ugly." Ohhh... he'll get it later for that.

"Take that back!"

"Okay, you're beautiful." He must be enjoying this a great deal.

"Here's another potion, drink it." Yes! My plan's working, he's drinking it! The process start with him shrinking. He seems to go to about 1.5 metres and maybe 45 kg. As he loses size his robe and underwear fall off him, and for some reason he doesn't grab them. Next his body loses a lot of its masculinity, developing curves and losing his muscle definition. I grab a mirror from behind me to show him how feminine he has already become. Next his face changes, his lips grow, his chin changes, and his cheekbones rise. Simultaneously, his hair grows slightly below his shoulders and his eyelashes become more pronounced. For some reason he sits down and his stops looking so shocked and looks almost relieved. Then he starts squirming in his seat and begins to look shocked again. It seems his rear and thighs developed. Finally the breasts. They grow to a great size, now instead of him staring at girl's chests guys will stare at his. He pulls his hands up to them and they are huge compared to his new, small, feminine hands.

With near perfect timing Ginny arrives, "Looks like fun."

"Now time for the Coup de Grace." I respond. Harry leans past his breasts to see what I am talking about and sees it. His penis is shrinking! It has already gone from its previous 25 cm to about 10cm and is shrinking further. After it is gone he begins to develop a vagina, he reaches down to see if it actually happened and his finger slipped inside leading to him fainting.

"Looks like _she_ can't handle it." say Ginny.

"No, well, let's get him ready for tonight."

**Please comment with plot ideas.**


End file.
